


[Fan Art] Home, at Nurmengard

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Nurmengard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: The morning after, and everything Credence ever wanted.





	[Fan Art] Home, at Nurmengard

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gsqqlo3w7a69szt/Grindelbone-Home-in-Nurmengard-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
